


i wouldn't let you kiss a ghost

by thimble



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyfall, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is a voice in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wouldn't let you kiss a ghost

Shion is a voice in her ear.

Of course, she is not alone in this regard. Shion is a paramour to every agent who needs to disappear from the entire world's radar, invisible to international satellites and sniper rifle sights alike; a nonentity to everyone except the vigilant eyes of the Service. Only one agent has ever died on her watch, a glitch in the technology rather than any fault on her part, but a mistake nonetheless that Yayoi knows will never happen again.

(She cannot see the future, nor is she inexperienced enough to believe the field is ever predictable, but she will stake her life on this and does just that, on every assignment where she goes in blind save for the guidance of her earpiece.)

Because Shion is a voice in her ear and the fingers loosing her hair; she is the smell of smoke in a room full of machines and the warm skin against Yayoi's own when they're in the shower, washing both physical and metaphorical blood from their hands after a mission.

"So you're alive," is what Shion says later when they're in the bed, the first they've shared after months apart. It's the same thing she always says, a homecoming in three little words, but there's _wonder_ in the way she does so, a sort of uncertainty that makes Yayoi's heart feel like a bruised pear.

"You made sure of it," she says, not to flatter or to tease; she spends so much of her time lying that honesty is all she can manage when she doesn't have to be Agent 003. "You're the only one who could."

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a warmup for future yayoi/shion fics. ~~did anyone say pacific rim au~~


End file.
